Chocolates and Roses
by and you fall
Summary: Yuffie comes to wish a certain exTurk a happy Valentine's Day. VinxYuff.


Disclaimer: I don't own FF7. If I did, I would buy the muffin man.

A/N: Wow! Another oneshot! And this time not between Cloud and Aeris gasp I know, shocking isn't it?  
Anyway, I really couldn't resist the cuteness that is Vinny and Yuffie. I just had to write something about  
them. So, here ya go.

-----------

Yuffie stared in awe at the old, rotting mansion before her.

Why would Vincent live in a place like this?

Well, suited him. The young ninja took a deep breath and nervously fidgeted with the delicate red rose she held in her hand. Avoiding the thorns, she switched it to the other hand and fingered the petals; they felt like silk,

As silky as his midnight hair...

'Agh! Stop it Yuffie. Get a hold of yourself!' she thought angrily, her face growing hot. What was even more surprising was that in her pocket wrapped up carefully in black wrapping paper was a small box of chocolates. Yuffie didn't even know if Vincent ate at all, let alone chocolate. But, oh well. She would get credit for trying.

Yuffie pushed open the iron gates with some effort and cringed as they creaked loudly. Hoping nobody noticed, Yuffie made her way into the Shinra Mansion.

Yuffie had to cover her mouth and nose just to keep from fainting. The stench was so horrific! 'Let's hurry up and get this over with,' Yuffie sulked, putting the rose into her back pocket and trudged over to the stairs. Yuffie had only been here once before with Cloud and Vincent when they were still tracking Sephiroth. She struggled to remember... Left... or right? Yuffie grasped that Cloud had indeed ran to the right. The brunette slowly took one step at a time, jumping when a stair groaned in protest to her weight on it.

Finally at the top, Yuffie turned to her right and pushed open a mostly intact wooden door and stepped inside. To her left was a long hallway that appeared to empty into a circular room. To her right was a shorter hallway, where a door stood open. Yuffie yet again went right and walked into the door, glancing around. Yes, this was it. The memories were coming back. She remembered when she had ran in and nearly tripped out the window, only Vincent had saved her. The feeling of his hand around her arm had  
sent pleasant shivers down her spine...

'You're doing it again,' she scolded herself. 'Get a grip! It's not like he likes you back.'

She could only hope.

The ninja pulled the secret door until another passage way was open to her. She gulped, seeing that the spiral surface had no rails to hold onto. 'Maybe I'll die before I even get there,' Yuffie mused, grimacing and placing one sneaker-clad foot on the wooden platform. It squeaked under her weight.

"I can't do this," she said to herself. "I just can't!"

'Woah, wait a minute Yuff! Is that how a ninja acts?'

'Of course not! Ninjas are brave and fast and--'

'Well that's definitely not how you're acting! Get down there and proclaim your undying love for him.'

Yuffie wondered if her conscience was speaking to her again, but merely shrugged and decided the best way to get out of this hellhole was just to run and get down as fast as possible.

Taking a deep breath, Yuffie sprinted. The boards squealed under her feet, but that only made her push herself faster.

Once at the bottom, Yuffie leaned against the dank wall and heaved a sigh of relief. Now that that was over with, there was only one more trial ahead of her.

Vincent.

Yuffie gluped, but still gathered her courage and walked down the corridor to Vincent's coffin.

The girl pushed the door open and fell forward when it gave into her.

"OW!" she yelped, sitting upright and rubbing her head. Jumping, she noticed the black coffin that was Vincent's lying before her. "Well, this is it. God help me," she murmured, standing and pulling the lid of the coffin off.

He lay there, asleep, and looking more like an angel then ever. His soft, almost feminine features were perfect in an inhuman way. Raven locks fell over his lidded eyes and handsome nose.

Yuffie's breath caught in her throat.

'Okay girl. This is it!'

"VINNY! GET YOUR ARSE UP NOW!" she screamed, poking the ex-Turk hard in the chest. His crimson eyes flew open and fixed themselves on Yuffie's form, annoyed. She felt her heart fall.

"What," he stressed, still laying on his back and closing his eyes again.

"Vinny! It's Valentine's Day. You forgot?"

"I don't take place in diminutive traditions such as that."

"I know that! But jeez, lighten up Vinny!" she chirped happily, though her emotions were different. She hid sadness well.

"Leave me be," he sighed, opening his eyes to meet Yuffie's chocolate ones. She pouted prettily.

"But I bought you presents," Yuffie protested, pulling the rose out of her pocket, thanking whatever God there was that the rose was still perfect. Vincent stared for a moment, his face nonchalant as he brought himself to sit up, fingering the rose gently.

"You got this for me?" he asked, looking up at her under his smoky lashes. Yuffie felt her face grow pink and she nodded.

"And this," she added, pulling out the chocolates. "I didn't know if you ate so..."

Pulling his gaze from her face, he took the chocolates from her hand and pulled the wrapping off.

"Chocolates?" he inquired, taking the lid off and holding one of the chocolates in his gloved hand.

"No, duh. Well, are you gonna eat one?" she replied eagerly, watching him roll the candy around thoughtfully before popping it into his mouth.

"Hmm..."

"Do you like it?"

He didn't reply; he only swallowed quietly and closed his eyes again.

"That was delicious. Thank you, Yuffie."

"No problem! What're friends for!" she said, her heart aching as she rose to her feet. "Whelp, I should go. See ya Vinny."

"Wait," he breathed, his eyes giving something away that Yuffie couldn't figure out. "I have a present for you as well."

Taking her wrist, he pulled her forward and met his lips with hers. Yuffie froze and her face went as red as his cloak. Vincent, discouraged, began to pull away but Yuffie tugged at his cape to keep him where he was. She was soon kissing him back.

"Happy Valentine's Day Yuffie," he whispered against her lips.

---------

A/N: Squee! There ya go. ARE YOU HAPPY FANGIRLS? Don't kill me. oo;; Now, review before I eat your brains. BRAAAAINS


End file.
